The Ending Ash Will Never Get
by yoshi3000
Summary: Ash was destined for failure until someone broke the status quo giving the end he deserves. AU oneshot to the end of Kalos, Amourshipping, Rocketshipping, a bit of bashing on the writers. Rated M for dark humor, blood, and so forth. (An expansion to a future plotline in Steven Universe Blackthorned along with a potential challenge to continue this story)
1. Chapter 1

**(The author is in his office with a serious and annoyed look on face)**

 **Yoshi3000:** This is a fan based take on Pokémon the Anime which belongs to Game Freak and so forth. Do not support the anime, and just buy the games. If you're here, then you damn know well why I'm writing this. Been a Pokémon since I was, what, six, and now I can't even get closure. So many fanfictions where Ash's story is done better, and yet those incompetent professional writers can't get it through their thick skulls that we want Ash to win! I don't care for Sun and Moon, you'd probably ruin the story. Sorry for ranting, let's just do this.

* * *

 **The Ending Ash Will Never Get**

* * *

 **(A/N: Some explanation for you readers. Since Pokémon is continuing on Disney XD, this leaves the one on Cartoon Network ending with Kalos. Which means it's a bendable timeline where what will never become canon happens. This one-shot will double as a bit of a set-up to Steven Universe Blackthorned's "Multiverse Madness Arc". Ryker and crew visiting is another reason I wrote this. That and I need some bit of closure.)**

 **A couple things to list being the character ages (Ash – 17/Serena – 17/Clemont – 15/Bonnie – 8/Jessie and James – 22) The rest will be rather easy to figure out considering May, Dawn, and Iris would a year younger than each other. I'll be taking influences from the games, the usual fare. Ash isn't completely dense, and there's going to be Amourshipping.**

 _We end this –_ Pokemon Speaking

* * *

The finals of the Kalos League were better so intense. Ash-Greninja and Mega Charizard X were having a brawl instead a friendly match. Ash, however, wasn't feeling so hot. Losing league after league took a toll on him and he had a rotten feeling he'd lose. Ash's losing streak was legendary to the point where people thought it was an assured bet. Unknown to Ash, that all his past friends got into the dirty habit of betting against him to make easy money. Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, Iris, and even Clian was in on it. This year was no different, the stakes were higher than ever. However, aside from his current pack of friends cheering him on was his mother, Delia Ketchum. She wagered on him every year despite his losses because she believed in him.

Overall, Ash was questioning himself and his own motives during the fight. He came to two realizations. If he had not told Alain about the League, he wouldn't had entered. And the second and the most damning thing, was the fact he only came to fight Ash. He didn't even care about the league. Those realizations hurt his soul and it'd boiled into something. Anger. Rage. And most importantly determination and a **will** to win! Ash's depression gone, he shot up into a fiery hit.

"Alain, I've worked too long and too hard to lose to you." Ash said in a low tone before fully regaining his nerve, "Greninja, I'm sorry for being so down. We will win this!"

"Charizard, Blast Burn" Alain yelled ready to wrap this up.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Ash yelled out.

Ash-Greninja formed a Water Shuriken but the watery aura wraps itself around the Water Shuriken, causing its size to increase dramatically and turning its color from watery blue to blazing orange. Charizard's Blast Burn was launch sending a column of flame after Ash-Greninja. Both moves are fired at the same time, and both Ash-Greninja and Charizard can only watch as their opponent's ultimate attack strikes them, creating a massive explosion on both sides of the field.

The announcer was flailing wondering who won, but the smoke didn't hear. It must both had some fight in them because they leapt out into the air for one final clash. Ash-Greninja's glowing blade of Cut verus Charizard's Dragon Claw made to make their final blow causing a blinding light and the sounds of swords. Ash-Greninja and Charizard landing on the ground both not moving. Blood trickled down Ash-Greninja's face, but he dare not flinch, only to turn to Charizard.

" _This is it, you're done for._ " Charizard said to Ash-Greninja.

" _No, you are. Victory is my destiny."_ Ash-Greninja said walking over back to Ash. " _It's over for you if you take one step closer to me."_

Charizard decided to humor him by taking that step, sealing his fate. Charizard's had some pretty nasty wounds from the Water Shuriken and the empowered up, but they hadn't opened up to spray blood and put Charizard in agonizing pain. That was what Cut did, and all Charizard needed to do was move a muscle to trigger it. With this step, blood exploded out of all Charizard's wounds screaming bloody murder. The pain was too great reverting him out of his Mega Evolution state and he hit the dirt passing out from blood loss. Everyone looked at this scene dumbfounded. Only Meowth translated for Jessie and James, and they still couldn't believe.

"Charizard is unable to battle! The winner is Ash Ketchum and his Greninja! Making him the winner for the conference and Kalos League Champion!" The reference said.

The words were the sweetest thing Ash had ever heard. Ash-Greninja returned to his normal form exhausted and bleeding from the head.

"You did great, buddy. Thank you." Ash said hugging him.

Ash's Pikachu squealed in joy. Now the news of this would spread across the regions.

* * *

-In Kanto-

Delia was doing a victory dance because her son finally won a league. Something had told you bet triple this year, and it paid off in full. With the money she won from her bet, the restaurant could be upgraded, the house could fixed up, and she could go a long vacation. Kalos' Cyallge City looked nice this year.

Brock didn't watch the fight and was instead flirting with the local Nurse Joy in his hometown. That's when his mother came to tell him the news of Ash's victory. Brock promptly packed his bags to hide in the Johto region suddenly say he wants to pay Jasmine a visit. In reality, he owed money now…a lot of it.

Misty wasn't so lucky. In her hometown, she was laying back on a lawn chair outside her home relaxing. Like Brock, she didn't see the match live. Her watch rang signaling the match ended and Misty didn't bother to check to see who won. She assumed Ash lost again and up to her house came the group she betted against. The group of guys and girls she betted were all snickering. They knew she had no idea Ash made it to the finals.

"So Nezumi, where's my money?" Misty said crossing my arms.

"Red, I think we should be asking you. You didn't see the finals, Ash won." Nezumi said with a cold smirk.

She was shown the footage, and Misty paled.

"You got the money?" Jillian said glaring at her.

Misty confessed that she blew her betting cash because she was assured that Ash would have lost. Said group laughed.

"Well then, we'll have our payment out your short short wearing ass, don't we ladies and gentleman?" Nezumi said lustily.

Misty was, for a better term, screwed.

-At a Secret Base, somewhere in Hoenn-

May was hiding. She watched the finals and smartly called Dawn to call off her bet which she did. May had pissed off someone who wanted their money. That someone…was Max. Now that he was a trainer, he had means to look for her. She was hoping Max didn't know where her base is.

-Unova-

In a warehouse, somewhere, Iris was tied to a chair with her Pokéballs out of reach. She had tried to flee like Brock, but she wasn't so lucky. Mouthing off the Black Pikachu Gang was a bad idea. Jeremy, was inspired by Ash, and bet for him for Kalos. Iris saw him as a sucker and made a huge bet against Ash. When Ash won…Iris was trying to weasel out of the bet and as you can see it backfired.

"Well Clian paid his dues, and you try to weasel out." Jeremy said arms crossed. "Not a bright idea."

"How the hell was I supposed Ash had a chance of winning? I didn't even watch the fight." Iris said trying to free herself.

"Dumb move, brat. Now I'm going to have to break your kneecaps to pay off your debt." Jeremy said picking up a baseball bat.

"Shit…" Iris said pale in her face.

* * *

(A Few Months Later)

Ash was soaking in the sun camped out right outside Sea Spirit's Den. He lay back on a beach chair outside the cave with Pikachu napping next to him. Everything went right for him after that day. He beat Team Flare before he could activate their weapon, saved AZ, and profited by capturing Z2. Alain got arrested for having in virtually helping Team Flare nearly nuke the world. Being labeled a terrorist, he was facing the death penalty, but Ash didn't care. It wasn't his problem. Ash went on to beat Diantha and officially be Kalo's Champion. Now he was basking in it.

"Ash! What do you think?" A familiar voice coming out the cave.

That voice belonged to Serena now wearing a bright red bikini to which Ash was happy to see. Serena had confessed her feelings to Ash shortly after victory to which Ash returned. They became known as the "Battle Couple of Kalos" in the following months. Her Delphox came out to suntan.

"You know, this feels so right. No more Team Rocket, no more depression, no more going to bars to drown my sorrows. I fricking did it and I'm finally the champion." Ash mused as Serena sat on his lap. "And now I have you and the world at my fingertips."

"What about being a Pokémon Master?" Serena teased.

"A pipe dream. It was a silly dream I had as a child, but the one I have now is so much sweeter." Ash said looking up into her eyes.

The two shared a brief kiss before moving on to other things and all seem right with the world. They had no idea that Ash's recent streak of good luck wasn't from the natural flow of things. **Someone distorted time and space…a person in the shadows not of this world.**

* * *

(A/N: To those who just read the oneshot thinking what's with the last sentence. Allow me to explain. This serves as a preface to when I finally get to Pokémon in the "Multiverse Madness Arc". This was something I wanted to write the moment Ash lost to Alain. I don't hate the character, but man did the writers mess this up. I may write a sequel soon.)

(Update 4/2: Because I didn't do the Pokemon chapter in Steven Universe Blackthorned, I can do a sequel with no worry of the Multiverse Madness Arc.)


	2. Chapter 2 - Fans' Closure

**(The author is in his office with a raised eyebrow)**

 **Yoshi3000:** This is a fan based take on Pokémon the Anime which belongs to Game Freak and so forth. Do not support the anime because of it's crap writing, and just buy the games. If you're still here, then you know people asked for a sequel. So here it is.

* * *

 **The Ending Ash Will Never Get**

 **Part 2 – Fan's Closure**

* * *

 **(A/N: Some explanation for you readers. Due to the fact, that I didn't do the Pokémon crossover chapter in the Arc, this opens opportunities for me to give this one-shot closure. Readers pointed out that I never revealed the fates of Clemont and Bonnie along with Team Rocket. So let's do this. If you played X and Y, you'll get some of the bonus references in the added characters. I'll bold certain words, and you, the reader, will figure out the reference.)**

 _We end this –_ Pokemon Speaking

* * *

Clemont was still the gym leader of Lumiose City except there was one minor detail. He was engaged. Bonnie found a girl for him at last. She was older being a Veteran class trainer, but their personality meshed well together. Clemont was working on his Clembot to upgrade the A.I. when she walked on.

"Morning **Trisha** , sorry I didn't wake you up early. You looked so peaceful asleep." Clemont said in the midst of programming.

"It's all fine, Clemont. It's my turn to cook lunch anyway, and Serena give me a recipe I wanted to try. So, you keep working." She said pecking Clemont before heading for the kitchen.

"I never Bonnie found me sometime and while she was passing through **Route 21**." Clemont thought. "I wonder how her journey's going."

Yes, Bonnie was on her own Pokémon journey. Despite being 8, she was able to qualify for a license. It helps when you have Ash vouching for you. Now a part of a **Rising Star** trainer class, she had taken Ash's place in going to Alola.

* * *

-Ash's safe house, **Anistar City** -

The safe house was a gift from an **old man** Ash aided by letting him spend time with his Pokémon before he passed. The old man had left Ash a Comet Shard and his house. Now, Ash was in midst of meditation to practice using his aura when he was interrupted by Jessie. The Team Rocket Trio was a rather interesting case. With Ash winning, the trio wound up having their luck changing for the better. They even helped to fight Team Plasma alongside Ash. They got a medal and Kalo's thanks. So, the three quit Team Rocket to go after new goals and to stay in Kalos. Another factor, was Jessie getting pregnant from James due to a drunken escapade during the celebrations. Meowth was still with. Now they were pretty much Ash's "traveling partners" ironically enough.

"Jessie, I see that your twins are healthy." Ash said getting up.

Ash was able to sense them thanks to his Lucario.

"Damn it! I wanted it to be a surprise!" Jessie said flustered. "James and I told the doctor, we didn't want to know yet!"

"Sorry about that." Ash said coolly. "Speaking of which, where's Serena, James, and Meowth?"

"Meowth's making arrangements for that tournament you wanted set up in Alola. James at the bontique and Serena's…back from the grocery." Jessie said looking over to see Serena returning through the door.

"Hey Serena, Jessie and James are having twins." Ash said.

"That's wonderful, parenteral or fraternal twins?" Serena asked.

Ash was about to answer, but Jessie shushed him. She wanted a surprise, damn it! Pikachu was amid invading Serena's grocery bags for ketchup. Meowth had gotten off the phone.

"Ash, Alola's accepted your offer to host your tournament, but at the end of the year." Meowth said to Ash.

"Fair enough, gives all of us enough time." Ash said determined. "I've been itching to get back at Tobias and Cameron."

With the date set, a tournament was soon to be held. A clash of the world's strongest trainers was to happen and its name, the Clash of Champions.

* * *

(A/N: And now, this story is complete at last. Admittedly, it's short, but it's closure. I'll even make this is a bit of challenge to anything willing to continue the story. If anyone wants to know, Jessie is several months along. On another note, the interloper mentioned in the first part is no longer there. Lincoln was taken along in the Arc.)

-The End…for now-


End file.
